The Amazing Spider-Man: SHEILD Opporative
by SPIDEYSK8RBOY
Summary: When taking a visit to Oscorp to clean out Gwen's office. He receives... unbearable news... Peter's more of an emotional wreak than he was prior to. Which causes him to go off on S.H.I.E.L.D. and repeatedly rejects the Avengers invite. Once Black Widow steps in, persistently trying to persuade Peter into joining the team... things change, and not all turns out according to plan.
1. Meeting of the Minds Part 1

Chapter 1: Meeting of the Minds Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marc Webb's The Amazing Spider-Man Movie Franchise or Joss Whedon's Avengers Movie Franchise. I am forever alone with nothing but my thoughts and ideas. ._.**

**A/N: This is a Fan Fic that will be apart of connected universe with a series of Fan Fics. But they won't be post in order. Yet I will say that this one is the first one in timeline, and this takes place after TASM 2. I know it's not out yet but the events I state are either events that I created through theory or through just plain imagination, others are actual scenes that have been revealed. Sooo yeah... let's get this shit started! ._.**

It's 4:30 PM in Forest Hills, Queens and beloved Peter Parker is up in his room still mourning over the tragic death of his forever love Gwen Stacey. To make things even worse, when he went to Oscorp to collect Gwen's stuff he ran into Harry's ex-girlfriend. She then tells Peter such unbearable news… he finds out that before Harry went all Goblin on him, he had an affair with his now dead girlfriend. Discovering such news, Peter becomes enraged, so enraged that he repeated denies the invite to join the Avengers.

"Listen, I told you. Unless you give me what I need, I AM NOT JOINING YOUR FUCKING TEAM FURY! GOOD DAY!" Peter shouted into his cell phone.

Peter tossed his phone onto his bed and stomped out of his room. While on his way downstairs to the living room Aunt May walks up to him startled.

"Peter, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Aunt May inquired.

"Y- yeah, Aunt May. Everything's fine, trust me." Peter assured.

"You sure? You don't seem like it? What's bugging you?"

"It's nothing really. Just some guy, and I'm even more upset about Gwen than I was before."

"Why sweetheart? What's wrong, what happened?" Aunt May asked sounding very distraught.

"Apparently… before Gwen was murdered by Harry… they had an affair. While I thought I was back together with her. Aunt May… life's a fucking bitch!"

"Peter! Don't you dare use that language in this house! Or at least while I'm present." Aunt May gasped.

Peter's Spider-Sense goes and hears Police sirens go off in the distance.

"Uhh... A-Aunt May..."

"Yeah?"

"Umm... I-I gotta... go."

Peter then departs to his room, suits up, and parkours out the window and swings off into whatever lies ahead.

**A/N: I know this chapter's short, but I'm breaking down what could be in one chapter, into FOUR chapters. I wanna drag out the meeting and interactions of Peter and Natasha as long as I can. Same goes for Peter meeting Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. Sooo... yeah... that's why it's so short. Guys please don't forget to Comment, Favorite, and Follow. Until next time guys... Spidey out! *THWIP THWIP***


	2. Meeting of the Minds Part 2

Chapter 2: Meeting of the Minds Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marc Webb's The Amazing Spider-Man Movie Franchise or Joss Whedon's Avengers Movie Franchise. I am forever alone with nothing but my thoughts and ideas. ._.**

**A/N: Hey guys it's me again... I'm finally done with Chapter 2. I don't know why I had so much trouble writing this. ._.**

Spider-Man swings through lower Manhattan following a swarm of police chargers heading towards the Bank of America on Broadway. Spidey lands on a nearby police charger. He looks over to the nearest cop to gather info on what's all the commotion about.

"Sooo... what's the scoop Chief?" Spider-Man inquired.

"Oh, hey Webs... just a Bank Heist." the officer states all nonchalant and sarcastic.

The officer then quickly looked back at Spider-Man, both baffled and shocked. Then he repeatedly kept looking back-n-forth between Spider-Man, and the Bank for a few moments.

The officer abruptly let out a very confused sigh.

"What?! What's wrong sir?"

"You're... How?!" The officer spoke stumbling over his own words.

"Spider-Man! Remain right where you... uhh... Perch!" The Police Chief shouted.

"Uh, why?" Spidey remarked.

"You're under arrest, I'm taking you in!" The Chief barked back at him.

"What? Me, what did I do?" Spider-Man whined.

"Uhh... you just robbed this bank!"

"What the fuck, no I didn't! And if I indeed did do it, how in the... No, WHY in the fuck would I come back, sit here and ask away questions like I wasn't and don't know what the fuck is going on?! Huh?!"

Spider-Man makes a death glare and snarls at the Police Chief then web-zips through one of the Bank's windows to find a Spider-Man Imposter with fake webs and everything, holding up this bank. Spidey then drops down to confront the imposter.

"Well well, if it isn't 'The Amazing Spider-Poser'!" Spider-Man uttered with such a serious tone to his usual sarcasm.

"What? Me? Y-you're the poser!" The Spider-Fraud barked back at Spidey.

"Oh really?! Since when did I become, a 185 pound middle-aged man, I presume."

The imposter stopped in his. Frozen in awe and Fear, he couldn't look away from Spidey. But after a few moments he shrugged it off and got pissed.

"I've had enough of the insolence and buffoonery you call 'jokes'." out screeched a heavy german accent from the imposter's throat.

"See... I would NEVER make a statement like that! At least not in THIS outfit! Maybe when I'm not in 'Web Headed Hero' mode, but definitely not in THIS outfit! PLUS I'M NOT GERMAN!" Spider-Man shot back at the imposter.

The Spider-Phoney pulled off his mask to reveal a pair of dark blues eye concealed behind a metallic helmet. He then pulled out a pistol loaded with tranquilizer darts.

Spider-Man chuckled. "Y-you really think... that you can kill, ME... with THAT?!"

"That's not what I intend on doing." The man remarked with some peppy swagger in his voice.

He starts firing tranquilizer darts at Spider-Man, which he dodged with ease. Spidey dodged his shots using his web-rush to get as close as possible to web-strike him, toss his gun to the side, and move further into combat. As they fought, they dodged most of each other's' attacks, until the imposter broke the chain of missed attacks and successfully kicked Spider-Man in the jaw which sent him flying into a desk face first. As Spidey got up the mystery man looked back as he ran to the scaffolding, he shoot several tranquilizer darts at Spidey. Spidey blocked his face with his arms and hands only to have to them get pierced by the darts. As he ran after the thief, pulling the darts out of his arms and hands, he started to see everything funny. He chased him all the way up to the roof, only to see him get away in a Helicopter.

"Hey! Need a hand?" Black Widow shouted from inside of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Chopper while extending out her hand.

**Author's Note: Yup... next chapter... finally you'll get some Black Spider action ^-^... to an extent... ._. Yeah... So until next time... *THWIP THWIP***

**UPDATE: If you haven't read my newest fanfic, "Ultimate Spider-Man: This Tangled Web We Weave"; then you'll find out here that I'm finally back and writing new stories and chapters. Chapter 3 will be by tomorrow.**


	3. Meeting of the Minds Part 3

Chapter 3: Meeting of the Minds Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marc Webb's The Amazing Spider-Man Movie Franchise or Joss Whedon's Avengers Movie Franchise. I am forever alone with nothing but my thoughts and ideas. ._.**

**A/N: Hey guys, yes I'm finally back with Chapter 3. Yes, I have read the comments addressing this issue and I sincerely apologize for my absence. A lot of things have come in my life as of late that needed to be sorted out and taken care of. But now that I've gotten all of that stuff taken care of, I'm back.**

**This chapter was somewhat hard to form, considering my long leave of absence, but I think you'll enjoy what I've crafted together here for you guys. Anyways, without further ado, here's **_**Meeting of the Minds Part 3**_**.**

As the chopper begins to take off, Black Widow leans towards the pilots and shouts, "Take us back to HQ. We'll deal with hi-"

She suddenly cut off by a delusional Spider-Man, uttering, "N-no, go after him… W-we got this… I-I'm fine."

Looking at him with mild concern, Black Widow asks, " You sure?"

Barely holding himself up, a very disoriented Spider-Man simply replied with, "Y-yeah…"

With that, they then proceed to go after the convict. The S.H.I.E.L.D. Chopper was in hot pursuit with the unknown perpetrator. The chase spans across the city, all the way over into the Silk Stocking District of the Upper East Side. The felon's helicopter lands on The Saratoga Building. He then exits the autogiro and pulls out an Uzi and starts firing at the chopper.

Black Widow proceeds to hop off the chopper into battle, with a delirious Spider-Man not too far behind her. They drop down onto the rooftop and begin to engage combat with the combatant. Black Widow and the mysterious figure are locked in swift, yet heavy, duel of fists.

Spider-Man fumbles over to the fight and tries to get a couple shots in, when the figure gives him a strong, quick, front kick to his chin, sending him flying and knocking him out; while tiger clawing Black Widow in the face.

Black Widow stumbles back before realizing what had just transpired. When seeing Spider-Man knocked out cold, and the man charging at her. Without thinking, she backflips, kicking the man in the face, knocking him out instantly. She then runs over to Spider-Man and picks him up. He then calls down a line from the chopper for them to be picked up. They are then taken back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters.

A few hours pass when Peter begins to wake up from his drug-induced coma. Peter finds himself in a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent dorm. He jolt up in confusion, not knowing where he is for the very first time.

Hearing the commotion, Black Widow, standing at the door looking out through the window, simply says, "You're up."

Peter quickly whirls around, only to see the Russian-Temptress-Spy. His only response was, "You… did you bring me here? Where am I?"

Black Widow couldn't help but just stare at Peter's face. She became lost in thought about how handsome and young he was. She stared at Peter with such a lustful look in her eyes.

Peter stood there, feeling very angsty, and a bit awkward, in silence for a moment before saying, "Uhm… hello…"

Snapping out of her dream-like trance, Black Widow answered with, "Huh, wha- Oh… right? You're at S.H.E.I.L.D. Headquarters. You KO'd so brought back here to recover… and I must say… wow."

Looking at her in utter bewilderment, Parker replied with, "Wow..? What..? Wow what? I don't see why you'd say that unless y- wait!" Peter pats down his face, feeling for his mask, but finds nothing.

Once realizing the situation he was in, all Peter could do was let out a over-stressed, "Fuuuuuck! Fuck me!"

"I'm sorry Peter", Natasha replied, " I had to for… security reasons. But if makes you feels more comfortable, I'm Natalia Alianovna Romanoff. But most people refer to me as Natasha."

Peter falls back onto the bed in defeat, "Well so much for having a secret identity."

Natasha sits down on the bed neck to him to comfort, "Peter, look I'll personally make sure that this info doesn't get out to _anyone at all_." She looks over at Peter before leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek. She got up and walked out of the room very timidly, closing the door gently behind her before her and Peter got into their own thoughts, "I think I have a crush on him/her."

**A/N: I promised a tease of some Black Spider action. I obviously plan to expand upon this and use this as a jumping point for the next Chapter, the last part of the **_**Meeting of the Minds **_**saga. Welp, this is Spidey signing off and catch you guys on the thread later.**

**Please don't forget to R&amp;R and fav/follow the story, same for me. Also, comment or PM me suggestions you may have. Anyways, peace out guys. *THWIP THWIP***


	4. I Have Something to Confess…

Chapter 4: I Have Something to Confess…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marc Webb's The Amazing Spider-Man Movie Franchise or Joss Whedon's Avengers Movie Franchise. I am forever alone with nothing but my thoughts and ideas. ._.**

**A/N: I'd like to give a big fat thanks to **_**ERoc901 The Clean Up Man**_ **for giving me suggestions and helping write this chapter. I have a feeling we're gonna write a lot more chapters and stories together.**

_In Ravencraft Prison, Harry Osborn who was laying down on his bed, stared at the ceiling when suddenly he began to hear voices in his head._

"Harry. Oh, Harry. Wake up!"

Harry got up and demanded "Who's there?!" only to hear more laughter echoing inside his mind.

"Show yourself! Now!" Harry yelled before his neck start twitching violently, as his face grew a psychotic and deranged expression, before he spun his head and he went back to his normal state.

"Shit. You're in my head, aren't you?"

"Look in the mirror."

Harry went over to mirror and stared at it sedately, only to see his reflection morph into the Goblin version of himself, which actually terrified him.

"No, the doctors told me they got rid of you! You should be gone! You can't still be alive!"

"Yes, I am. I've been here, waiting for you to wake up and come back to get me so we can finish what we started."

"You mean making Peter pay for destroying our friendship and taking away my opportunity to be cured? No… I can't… I've already done enough damage…"

"You will destroy Parker!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"N-," Harry stops shouting at the lifeless mirror and grabs his head in pain. He shakes his heads vigorously,thus causing his hair to get all ruffled up, trying to rid himself of the pain, and Goblin. After a few moments of losing the rest of his sanity, Harry's head dropped in relaxation. He slowly raised his, only until merely his eyes met with his reflection. His face wore a very ugly, demented, and distressed look upon his face. The only thing that left his lips was a eerily soft, "Yes."

The Goblin reflection, which was now Harry's actual reflection, seemed very pleased at this.

"Good, besides you looked cured to me," his reflection laughs maniacally before continuing, "You just needed to unleash what's inside of you."

"Us!?"

"Yes."

"Good. I lost everything, including my father's legacy! They shut down Oscorp and it's resources because of the cover ups and everything! All of it is gone. ALL OF IT! ALL. OF. IT All because of him…"

"But you had an affair with Gwen Stacey. Using her as a pawn in your attempt to get revenge on Parker for not aiding you finding a cure. You took her virginity and Peter's chance to have a happily ever after with her."

Harry' reflection laughs some more.

"Yes, I did. But I want more. I want to take his life and watch him die a slow and painful death!"

"But in order to do that, you must be freed!"

"Yes! Join with me now! JOIN WITH ME!" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs.

Back at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Peter Parker who laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling was still reeling from having the worst day of his life. But slowly drew his attention to Black Widow. He thought more and more about the rush she gave him. About how great he felt around her, when he was with her. It was almost as if Gwen had never left, had never betrayed him.

Meanwhile, Natasha sat down in front of Peter's door contemplating about what she's been feeling for the past few minutes. After a few moments of thinking things over, she decided to back inside and confront Peter.

Natasha walked back into the room stating, "Pete, I need to talk to you."

Peter got up almost instantly, responding with, "Yeah, so do I."

Natasha walks over to Peter very timidly, very unsure of herself.

"… So how are you holding up?"

"Physically, I'm getting a little better. Mentally and emotionally, well, not quite."

"Yeah, I can tell… The info about your secret identity has been officially classified so no one outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers will know about it. Probably until you accidentally reveal, which won't be happening soon. So it's better to keep it that way."

"Well, that's a relief."

"So are you ready to talk yet?"

"Yeah, I suppose so… but it's between you and me, because the way you looked at me earlier…"

"That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about… Believe it or not."

"Really?"

"Yes…"

Peter and Natasha sat down on the bed, then began "Natasha, the reason I constantly turned down the invitations to join the Avengers because I was so distraught, confused, angry and heartbroken; even more when I found that Harry had an affair with Gwen behind my back before she died during the fight between me and Harry as the Goblin. Which was a complete shit-show all on it's own. Because of Gwen's death, I stopped being Spider-Man for a long period of time."

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry that this happened to you."

"Thanks, about the affair between Gwen and Harry… I didn't want to believe it myself since the Gwen Stacey I know wouldn't do that sort of thing, ya know."

"Maybe Harry must've used her to get you."

"Well, that son of a bitch has done a great job at doing that. After everything I've been through and losing the people I know, not to mention we were childhood mates… Sometimes I feel like the whole world's against me, despite the fact that I do my very best to be everyone's 'Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man' and protect this city and it's people."

"I understand how you feel Pete… because I felt like that before I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Fair enough. So what's your story?"

"When I was a child, my family died during the early attack in back in the Soviet Union by enemy forces. One of the Soviet soldiers saved my life and took care of me until I grew older and joined the Soviet Intelligence where I was trained in the Red Room Academy as part of the Black Widow Program. During my training, I was also studying ballet to cover my true occupation. I used to be married to a champion test pilot named Alexi Shastakov until his death was faked by the KGB in order to break me down until I resume my training, going through horrendous torture every time I failed some of the classes and eventually graduated to officially become the Black Widow."

"Shit… Can't believe you were subjected to such horrid things in your life…"

"Yeah… but there's more… After I became the Black Widow, I carried out political related assassinations and worked as a super spy with the Russian variant of the Super Soldier Serum in my veins. When I discovered my Superiors' true intentions especially when I took the lives of innocent civilians, I fled to America and broke all ties with them, the moment I met Hawkeye in Budapest. For a brief time, Clint and I were lovers until he was married with a kids. We both joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and worked for Nick in order to atone for all the horrible things I've done. I even use my skills as a spy and assassin to keep the peace and save the world. Especially in missions that's classified from the world to know. But I still felt like there's no place in the world for me until an incident involving Loki and alien invasion changed my life forever when I joined Captain Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Thor, Bruce Banner and Clint. Despite the damages done on the city, we saved the world and more lives than you can ever imagine and as a result of it, we somehow inspired a lot of people and brought them hope and some of them were still distrustful of us out of fear."

"Wow… quite a tragic and triumphant story."

"Yeah, it is."

"Even after I became Spider-Man, people in New York City were divided about me the first time I came on the scene. Especially Gwen's father, Captain George Stacey of the NYPD and worst of all, J. Jonah Jameson."

"The owner of the Daily Bugle?"

"Before that, I was bitten by a radioactive spider and gained the powers and abilities of a spider which freaked me out at first. What really inspired me to become Spider-Man as a superhero was the death of my Uncle Ben. I'd rather not go further…"

"I'm so sorry that it happened to you."

"Yeah and I'm sorry about you losing your family, going through horrific torture during your training, taking the lives of good people who didn't deserve to die and everything. Really, I am."

"Pete, listen to me. I might be wrong but we're somehow alike."

"You're not, I think I see what you're getting at."

"We're both screwed up spiders;" Natasha chuckled somberly, "we've made mistakes, lost people we've loved and struggled to make things right… even… even if we come from different worlds, with different backgrounds and personalities…"

They lean in closer towards each other when Peter adds,"We still one and the same…"

Before anything else could be said, Natasha and Peter fall back onto the bed. Leading into a very intimate, passionate and sexual kiss. They stop for a brief moment to only say to each other, "I think I'm in love with you…" They look passionately into each other's eyes for moment before continuing with their sexual fiasco.

Back at Ravencroft, a prison guard was doing the regular routine check on the prisoners until he heard a maniac laughing in his cell.

"What the hell?" The Guard ran to the cell of Harry Osborn, pulled out his keys, unlocked the cell and opened it, only to see Harry laughing on the floor.

"Alright, Mr. Osborn. Let's get you up and calm you down before we do something that we'll regret later on, huh?" The Guard picked him up but Harry punched him below the belt, snatched the guard's handgun from him and aimed it at his forehead.

"Too late for that." Harry pulled the trigger and shot the Guard in the head, killing him in the process. "Now it's time to get out of this shithole."

3 minutes later, Harry walks out of his cell in a Prison Guard uniform and enters the main building. He passes by several offices and a couple of doctors and institute guards in hopes of heading to the front door.

"It won't be long before I've finally made my way out of here, and have my hands wrapped around Peter's throat."

Back in the prison section of the institute where Harry broke out from, another guard went to do the routine check on the inmates as well until he slipped on a pool of blood that came from Harry Osborn's cell but he didn't fell. That's where he knew that something was wrong.

The guard opened the cell and discovered that Harry Osborn has escaped by shooting another guard in the head and took his uniform.

He grabbed the radio and "Sound the alarm now! We got an inmate breaking out!"

The alarm rung and everyone went into panic mode while the institute guard came out wearing S.W.A.T. like uniforms and machine guns.

"Damn! Change of plans." Harry snarled as he decided to find his glider and pumpkin bombs in order to escape.

On the way to the area where his stuff are held, he had to hide from the guards until the coast was clear. When he finally found the area, he saw the glider and the pumpkin bombs.

"Yes! Now to hunt down, Spider-Man and make him pay with his life." Harry said and then he was stopped when he heard a gunshot, turned around and saw 10 institute guards with machine guns at him.

"It's the end of the line, Osborn! You're not goin' anywhere," roared the leader of the assault team as he halted him.

Harry laughed as he grabbed the pumpkin bomb and activated it.

"Put the bomb down, put your hands over your head and..." The leader of the assault team got cut off by Harry who threw the bomb at the sentinels and it exploded, killing them in the process.

"No way. I didn't come this far to break out of here and hunt down Spider-Man only for taking everything away from me. YOU HEAR ME?!" Harry shouted as he threw a pumpkin bomb at the wall and it exploded into a hole for him to fly his glider out of here.

"I won't stop until Spider-Man is dead! Anyone who stands in my way shall suffer the same fate as him! And believe me, there will be bloodshed!" Harry snarled as he got onto his glider and flew away from Ravencraft, laughing maniacally.

**A/N: So what did you guys think of that, huh? I honestly think this is my best chapter. But of course I couldn't have done it without the help of **_**ERoc901 The Clean Up Man**_**. I really appreciate your help man. And I seriously don't think this will be the last of us, working together. Pretty sure we're working on the rest of this fan fic together.**

**Anyways, catch you guys later, Spidey webbing out. *THWIP* *THWIP***


End file.
